dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hyolyn
Perfil thumb|446x446px|Hyolyn *'Nombre:' 효린 / Hyorin *'Nombre real:' 김효정 / Kim Hyo Jung *'Profesión': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Rapera, Actriz y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso: 47'kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de Sangre': B *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana menor *'Agencia: 'Starship Entertainment Biografía En marzo de 2011, Hyolyn fue invitada a Strong Heart, programa en el que reveló que ella nació prematuramente y pesó 4,2 kg (alrededor de 9 libras) al nacer. Durante el embarazo de su madre, el agua había llenado el estómago de Hyolyn, que la llevó a nacer prematuramente. La bilis no pudo ser pasada a través de sus intestinos, lo que eventualmente daña el hígado, causando una atresia biliar. Aunque la cirugía requerida tenía pocas posibilidades de sostenimiento de la vida, Hyolyn fue capaz de sobrevivir a la cirugía de 10 horas de duración. Un año después, sin embargo, ella fue diagnosticada con la invaginación intestinal (una condición médica en donde las partes del intestino se pliega a otra sección del intestino y recibió la cirugía para enterectomía). De mayor', '''ella fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital después de desmayarse durante la grabación de una actuación de M! Countdown. Carrera Pre-debut Hyolyn audicionó para JYP dos veces. Fue aceptada en el segundo intento luego de haber conseguido el primer lugar en las audiciones. Se tenía previsto que debutaría en un grupo de cinco junto con Jieun (Secret), Min (Miss A) y U-JI (BESTie), sin embargo, el proyecto no se concreto. Hyolyn dejó JYP y se unió a Starship Entretenimiento. Audiciono con la cancion Hurt de Christina Aguilera. Sistar En junio de 2010, Hyolyn hizo su debut como miembro de Sistar en KBS Music Bank con su single debut, Push Push. '''Sistar19' A principios de 2011, Hyolyn y miembro del grupo Bora formado como un subgrupo Sistar19 con el single "Ma Boy". Hyolyn tuvo la oportunidad de participar en el programa de vari edades recién formado "Immortal Song 2" en junio. Ella ganó el primer episodio y recibió atención inmediata y el amor del público por su voz. Su recién descubierta popularidad ayudó a difundir el nombre de Sistar al público. Debido a su gran capacidad vocal y presencia en el escenario de la de otros programas de variedades y espectáculo, ha sido etiquetada como la Beyoncé coreana por algunos cantantes dentro del país.Ella participó en el espectáculo a partir de junio hasta septiembre. En Solitario Hyolyn comenzó su debut en solitario en noviembre de 2013, con dos canciones principales Lonely y One Way Love que tomo el primer lugar en todas las listas de música en Corea. Las canciones de su álbum Love and Hate trazaron en el top 10 en las cartas de la música Bugs y Soribada. One'' Way Love'' trazó el número 1 en los 10 listas de música en Corea. El álbum se compone de pistas de productores notables, incluyendo Brave Brothers y Kim Do Hoon, y colaboraciones con raperos coreanos como Mad Clown, de Block B Zico , Dok2 y Lil 'Boy de Geeks. El 31 de diciembre 2013 el vídeo musical de Hyolyn para la versión coreana de " Let It Go "para la película de animación de Disney Frozen fue revelado. Hyolyn dijo: "Estoy feliz de estar tomando parte en la toma de una película de Disney como representante de Corea, que siempre he disfrutado viendo. Me siento honrado de que voy a ser el segundo cantante de Corea para participar en la producción de Disney, después de Park Jung Hyun , quien cantó Reflexión de Mulan ". El 22 de enero 2014 Hyolyn lanzado un OST para el drama My Love from thestar llamada "Goodbye". Inmediatamente después de que llegó a las tiendas, "Goodbye" hizo un all-kill en las principales listas de música en tiempo real. El 28 de marzo de 2014, Starship Entretenimiento anunció en su cuenta de Twitter que Hyolyn colaborara en la pista de regreso de Mad Clown, "Without You". El 20 de noviembre de 2014, hizo su comeback como solista con un single llamado "Erase", en colaboración de su compañero de agencia Jooyoung. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Come A Little Closer'' tema para Warm And Cozy (2015) *''Goodbye'' tema para You Who Came From the Stars (2014) *''Crazy Of You'' tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''I Choose To Love You'' tema para How To Love Smart 2 (2012) *''Superstar (junto a Ailee y Ji Yeon) tema para Dream High Season 2 (2012) *''Who You Are To Me tema para Man of Honor (2011) Temas para Películas *''Let it Go - Kor.version'' tema para "Frozen" (2013) Programas de TV * 2015: Unpretty Rapstar 2 * 2015: 'No.Mercy * '''2015: '''I Am Singer 3 * '''2014: '''1000 Song Challenge * '''2011/2012/2013/2014: '''Immortal Song 2 * '''2011/2013: 'Running Man * '2013: '''Shinhwa Broadcast * '''2013: '''Hello Counselor * '''2012: '''Pit-a-Pat Shake * '''2011: 'Strong Heart * '''2010: '''100 Points Out Of 100 * '''2010: '''Bouquet Conciertos * Starship X Label Busan Concert (2014.08.16) * Starship X Label Seul Concert (2014.12.05) Discografía Álbum' '''Single' Colaboraciones *'2015:' San E & Hyolyn (feat. Joo Heon (Monsta X)) - Coach Me (No.Mercy) * 2014: MC Mong (feat. Gary & Hyolyn) - Faulty Fan * 2014: Mad Clown (feat. Hyolyn) - Without You * 2013: Dynamic Duo (feat. Hyolyn) - Hot Wings * 2011: Electroboyz (feat. Hyolyn) - Ma Boy 2 * 2011: K.Will (feat. Simon D & Hyolyn) - Amazed * 2010: Jang Geun Suk (feat. Hyolyn) - Magic Drag (Yepp CF Song) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SISTAR **'Sub Grupo: 'SISTAR19, Dazzling Red **'Posición:' Lider, vocalista principal, rapera secundaria y bailarina. *'Idioma:'Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Básico) *'Tipo ideal: 'Kang Dong Won. *'Fanclub: ' Hyotties (Hyo + Hotties) * Apodos: Korean Beyonce, Rin, Hyorinnie, Sexy Hyorin, Hyolyn *Bada le dijo que parecía ser hija de un "Jefe Aborigen Americano" y Hyorin dijo que le agradaba la idea. *Ha sido contratada por cinco años como modelo de Cheoum Cheorum junto con HyunA de 4minute y Goo Ha Ra de Kara. *Es muy amiga de Ailee *Una de sus mejores amigas es Hyo Yeon de Girls Generation, UEE de After School *Uno de sus mejores amigos es el actor Park Seo Joon y JB de GOT7 ambos se volvieron amigos durante el drama Dream High 2, y hasta ahora mantienen comunicacion. *Es muy cercana tanto ella como el grupo de Super Junior *Es cercana a Zico de Block B *Es cercano a Thunder y Lee Joon de MBLAQ * En un programa le dio su numero de telefono a Kyuhyun de Super Junior. * Jo Kwon de 2AM dijo que regaño a Hyorin una vez cuando eran aprendices ya que ella '' era la candidata número uno para las audiciones JYP. Con el fin de asegurar que ella no estubiera demasiado arrogante ante sus sunbaes en prácticas, incluido a el mismo. * En una encuesta fue elegida como la mejor vocalista femenina por idols, “Ella tiene un gran rango y poderosa voz. Su espectro vocal es muy amplio”.Han Seung Yeon de Kara ,“Ella tien una voz estable y única”. Seung Ri de BIGBANG. *Fue elegida en el Top 5 Body Figure. *Su mejor amiga esoyouSoyou * Canto junto a Stevie Wonder en los premios MAMA 2013. * Es la segunda coreana en cantar una produccion de Disney , con Let it go version coreana de la pelicula Frozen. * Logro un All-Kill con el tema Goodbye, OST de ''You Who Came From the Stars. * Hyorin fue invitada a llevar la antorcha en los "17th Incheon Asian Games". * Fue invitada al Special Chuseok episodio de "I Am A Singer", siendo la primera idol en ir a tal programa, en el programa asisten grandes y legendarios cantantes. * Es el tipo ideal de Chae Jin de MYNAME, Jinho de S.M The Ballad, EL Maknae de CHAOS DuHwan , No Min Woo de Boyfriend , Verbal Jint , Mad Clown , K.Will * Cantó una nueva versión con piano de la cancion "Growing" de K.Will, junto a su compañera Soyou. * Hubo Rumores de que ella ingresaria a la 2da temporada de Unpretty Rapstar junto a YuBin de Wonder Girls, pero minutos mas tarde, productores de dicho programa y la misma agencia negaron todo * Ha sido confirmada para la 2da temporada de "Unpretty Rapstar', junto a grandes como YuBin de Wonder Girls, GilMe, Kasper, entre otros. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Instagram Galería SISTAR Vídeografía thumb|left|295 px|Hyorin - Lonelythumb|right|295 px|Hyorin - One Way Love thumb|left|295 px|Hyorin - Erase (Feat. JooYoung & Jun Hunchul) thumb|right|295 px|Hyorin - Dark Panda (Feat. Zico & Paloalto) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:KLíder Categoría:Nacidos en 1991